A Shadows Army
by Sir Whirly
Summary: AU. What if, when Naruto started attending the Shinobi academy, that Jiraiya came to train him. What changes will be made to the world of Naruto.
1. Prolouge

_You want a story, huh?_

_Well, it just so happens that I have one to tell, one full of adventure, romance, and the occasional attempts at humor. Now, where to start I wonder... But I think I know where._

_There was a village. The name is unimportant, what is important is the large village market in the center of town. On this warm, breezy spring day, the bustling bazaar was a veritable cornucopia of sounds, sights, and smells that assaulted the sense all at once. Villagers milled about the open-air market, shopping amongst the various stalls, streetcallers and storefronts. Vendors called out, vying for the attention of all the potential customers and trying to top the competition, proclaiming thier wares and the 'mind blowing' specials they were having. Children scampered around the feet of their parents, yelling at and wrestling with one another in play. The men guffawed at crude jokes, while they took shots at the various sake bars that lined the town square, while the women gossiped and bragged about thier children, as they wandered amongst the material items and food they wished to take home._

_Most didn't notice, or chose to ignore, the small shadow that made it's way through the crowd. A few, namely the village's shinobi, cast reproachful glares towards the small figure as it moved past them. As a matter of fact, the small shadow was actually a boy of about seven with whisker lines on his cheeks. His name was..._


	2. Senin and Apprentice once again

Sorry it took so long to even get this chapter out, but we will see how long it takes for the next one. so enjoy.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto methodically moved through the mass of villagers in the market, humming a silly song as he walked. He was nothing but smiles, despite the cold glares and intentional feet in his path. Ever since he had decided to leave the foster home he had learned to move about silently and lightly to avoid the blows of random villagers. His mouth opened and sang out as he came closer to the one bright place in his little world : Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ramen!

Yea, yea, its so great!

Wont use a plate!

To fill my tummy and soul,

Gotta use a bowl!

Yea, yea ramen

Ramen, Ra-..." Naruto skipped to a stop, ducking under a bag swung towards his head, when he heard a giggle from near the bathhouse. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto skipped over the short arching bridge to the hot springs. Upon arriving, he saw a man with long white hair crouching in front of the fence on the women's side of the public bathhouse. Naruto cocked his head while watching the older man giggling like a school girl and writing upon a small ringed notepad. Laughing slightly at the scene, the young boy called out, "Oi! Old man, whacha doin?"

* * *

_'Shit,'_ Jiraiya mentally cursed as he slowly stood, slipping his pen and pad into his vest, _'I have once again been caught'_

" I am researching material for my stories that I write, " Jiraiya answered not turning around.

" Oh, um, but why are you lookin' into the girls' side?" Jiraiya sighed in relief realizing it was just a kid that found him. Turning he pulled an orange covered book from his vest without opening his eyes.

" Because, I write books about girls who have fun without clothes."

" Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, " I know that book, ANBU-chan is always giggling as he reads it. But why would he want to read a book about icky girls?" Jiraiya laughed and finally looked down at the young boy. He choked on his gasp, his eyes widening as he saw the small. _'Damn,'_ thought Jiraiya, tears threatening to spill as he gazed down upon the blonde, _'Arashi? My god he's a splitting image of you.'_

"Oi, are you okay old man?" Naruto's query knocked Jiraiya from his internal conflict.

" Yes, yes I'm fine. You just remind me of someone I knew, " he replied with a casual dismissive wave, " So, whats your name, boy?"

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" replied excitedly, "What's yours?"

" Ho ho! Thanks for asking!" Jiraiya chuckled. Extending his palm forward while whipping his hair, he declared" I am Myoboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits. I am one of the legendary san-nin, Jiraiya!"

"Wow!" the exclaimed, awe and admiration sparkling in his eyes. The senin chuckled lightly while touching his chin pride.

" Um, what's a gama-senin?" Jiraiya stumbled at the boys confusion.

" Hmm, good question. I will have to show you!" Biting his thumb, he did a series of hand sign, slapping his hand to the ground he yelled, " Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

In an explosion of smoke, Jiraiya appeared atop an orange colored six foot tall toad, laughing maniacally. Naruto fell back onto his rear, eyes wide is suprise he exclaimed, " Cool!"

Jiraiya lept down, as the toad vanished in another plume of smoke, and walked up with a swagger, pleased that he impressed the kid so much. As Naruto leapt up from the ground, Jiraiya smiled and roughly tousled the kid's hair, asking, " So where are you heading off to do today?"

Grinning, Naruto pulled out his frog purse and proclaimed, " Me an' gama-chan are going to get a big bowl of ramen from old man Ichiraku! I have been saving my allowance up, so I could afford a bowl."

"Ooh, is that so? Well, Naruto-kun, do you mind if I join you for some ramen?"

" What? You want to eat with me?" Naruto asked, looking up at Jiraiya, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

" Hell yea, all this 'research has made me pretty hungry. Let's go!" Naruto grinned widely and took off towards the stand, pulling the old senin behind him.

* * *

" Oi, oldman ichi, one bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto ordered loudly as he swung onto a stool.

" Comin' right up kid!" the stand owner replied and dropped some noodles to boil. Jiraiya sat down next to the boy, his face slightly darkened from his thoughts.

'_That was interesting,' _Jiraiya pondered, ' _I am certain I felt more than a few killing intents as we made our way here. Were they all directed towards Naruto. Why...'_

Afternoon, what can I get you today?"

" Oh, I'm sorry, heh. I will have the pork rame." The stand owner grunted an approval and set off to make the order. Naruto sat on the stool humming lightlyand swinging his legs, shoelaces clicking against the stand.

" This place has the best ramen, Jiraiya-san. That and they are the only ones who will let me buy some. I come here once a week, after my classes at the shinobi academy. Sometimes, Iruka-sensei will buy me a bowl and eat with me."

" Oh, so you want to become ninja, huh?" Jiraiya questioned as they sat and waited.

" More than just a shinobi," Naruto proclaimed looking towards senin with a fire in his eyes, " I want to be the villages hero. I want to be the Hokage, so the villagers will acknowledge my strength. Because, becoming Hokage is my dream!" Jiraiya eyebrows raised in suprise, not believing that a kid could have such strong determination.

" Ooh, the ramen is ready!" Naruto exclaimed as the bowl landed in front of them. The boy grabbed the copsticks and declared, " Itedakimasu!"

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Ahhh, I'm so full. Arigatou, Jiraiya-san for seconds!" Naruto grunted as he patted his now bloated stomach. a sigh of content escaped his lips, as Jiraiay gawked bug eyed at the stack of ten bowls that sat off to the side as they wavered precariously upon the bar. _'He's just a small boy,'_ the hermit cried silently as he paid the stand owner while the bowls were carried off by a young girl, _'How the hell can he eat that much ramen in one sitting...'_

"Oi, Naruto, walk with me. We are going to go see Hokage-sama," Jiraiya ordered as he stood to his full height, looking down at the small boy with a determined look. Said boy gazed up, confusion crossing upon his face, trying to understand the situation. Slowly, Naruto dropped from the stool and followed Jiraiya, as the gama-senin made his way towards the Hokage tower. The streets were quieter than those by the market, making the travel swifter and a bit tiring for the young boy, as he tried to keep up with the long strides of the older man. As the two walked, they passed the Hyuuga compound with its lagre spacious compound. Unbeknowest to Naruto, small pale eyes followed the young boy as he walked past. Finally, they arrived upon the steps of the tower, stopping as an ANBU with grey hair sticking out from behind a dog mask dropped before them.

"ANBU-chan!" Naruto yelled out as he ran up to hug the man's leg.

"Hey, hey... calm down Naruto-kun," the bored sounding warrior said, while trying to shake the small boy from his leg. Finally giving up, he looked up to Naruto's companion, "Jiraiya-sama, the Third, is already expecting you. Go on ahead," looking quickly side to side, the ANBU leaned in towards Jiraiya and asked, "When is the new Icha Icha coming out?"

"Kaka...," Jiraiya laughed quite pervertedly and flourished a book from his vest, handing it to the ANBU, " Kakashi, I give you the brand new Icha Icha Spring Break Tatics!" Kakashi's hand took the book slowly, as if he was handling a new born babe and opened it to the first page. Its quite an expierence to hear a hardened warrior to giggle like a school girl. Jiraiya pulled the small boy from the masked man's leg and proceeded to walk up the stairs. Coming to a large oak door, he set the squriming boy down and kneeled down in front of him.

"Naruto wait out here, I have to talk to the Hokage about grown-up stuff and then we will let you come in, ok?" Jiraiya said, his hand tousling the small boy's straw colored hair. Naruto nodded and sat down in a chair picking up a copy of 'Shurikens and Kunai' while Jiraiya knocked on the polished door before.

"Come in."

* * *

"... That is quite troubling. Even though Orochimaru has left that organization, it has not stopped them. So is there anthing else you know of this 'Akatsuki', Jiraiya?" The third asked his hands folded in front of him.

"At, this moment, I am still gathering information, Sarutobi-sensei. But I think their taregets are the few Jinchuriiki, like Naruto-kun." Jaraiya spoke sitting in front of the large desk that the Hokage sat behind. He gazed at his former sensei, a serious look upon his face. The Third sighed, his years clearly showing upon the many wrinkles upon his face.

" What do you think should be done?" the hokage said, his face hidden by the cloud of smoke that swirled around his face. He handed the pipe to Jiraiya, who proceeded to pull a hit from it. Holding it in for a second, he blew it out and spoke.

" I want to take the Fourth's legacy with me, to train him to become strong enough to take on those who wish him harm. I wish him to be my sucessor as the next Gama-senin, like his father before him," a pained look came across his face as he spoke of the student he thought of as a son. The Third nodded and sat back, a contempaltive look upon his face.

" I think that is an excellent idea. Jiraiya bring him in here, we shall tell him," The Hokage said pulling his hat on and moving from behind the desk.Jiraiya opened the door, and found Naruto, " Hey, gaki, c'mon in here. We have something to ask you." Naruto made his way into the office, a little fear and intimidation showing in his eyes. The Third smiled and kneeled down in front of him.

" H-hokage-sama," The small boy stutterd slightly in respect.

" Hai, Naruto. I have a question for you. Now the choice is up to you, and if you dont want to do this thats ok. Do you understand?" The boy nodded in response, causing the Hokage to smile, " Naruto, would you like to become Jiraiya's apprentice and train to become a strong Ninja?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to Jiraiya, whos face was broken up by a grin. Tears started brimming in Naruto's eyes before he shook his head and showed a raging fire of determination.

" Hai!" He exclaimed.

" Good," the Hokage said as he stood, "Now hurry down and ask "ANBU-chan to take you home. You need to pack and get some sleep. You leave tomorrow." Naruto grinned, turned, and ran out the door and down the steps. Jiraiya chuckled lightly and looked towards his old mentor.

" Sarutobi-sensei, let me grab a few more puffs from your pipe," the third handed and smiled, a thought crossing his mind, _' That boy will become a great hokage, just as his father.' _He grinned and shook his head lightly. Turning he asked his former student, " So, Jiraiya, about this new Icha Icha book..."

* * *

" So, are you ready to go, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked as they stood before the great gates of Konoha. Naruto, stood there, a backpack slung across his back, as one of the doors swung open. He looked back at the only place he ever knew of. _'Soon, I will come back, and I will be one step closer to my dream. Konoha, wait for me.'_

" Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped and took off after his teacher towards his future.


End file.
